


Время жить и время умирать

by chibi_zoisy



Series: Wild Geese [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Wild Geese - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: Преканон. О выборе профессии и призвании. Также о предыстории образования отряда "Дикие гуси" и его участниках.





	Время жить и время умирать

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажам, которые есть в кадре, но безымянны - пришлось давать имена и придумывать биографии. Основа для размышлений - манга, 7 часть OVA (и особенно финальные титры).  
> Эмблема отряда: https://i.pinimg.com/474x/d7/a3/9d/d7a39df73ab7c120eb015d05e32eb371.jpg  
> Макс Рош - вот этот кадр в очках на заднем плане(https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRQohBz23lWDmD2VofxyExRw3p1-xMr3njoKkLrGfVRFo2eGtkH )  
> Владислав Дубчек (https://occ-0-433-2433.1.nflxso.net/art/b16bd/6e958f84e27a7acc8bd5151cb04e09a4b22b16bd.jpg)

«Под материализмом филистер понимает обжорство, пьянство, тщеславие и плотские наслаждения, жадность к деньгам, скупость, алчность, погоню за барышом и биржевые плутни, короче — все те грязные пороки, которым он сам предается втайне. Идеализм же означает у него веру в добродетель, любовь ко всему человечеству и вообще веру в «лучший мир», о котором он кричит перед другими».  
К. Маркс и Ф. Энгельс, Избранные произведения, т. II, стр. 357—358.

 

Мальчишку зовут Макс Рош, и в это лето взрослый велосипед все еще слишком велик для него. Иногда, набрав скорость, он упускает педали, но в поселке на пять улиц ему грозит разве что разбить очки или задавить соседского голубя.  
Слишком кудрявые и хвостатые, чтобы улетать далеко, слишком ленивые, чтобы вообще подниматься в воздух без крайней необходимости — голуби выставочной породы, название которой у Макса вылетело из головы сразу же, как он ее услышал. Здесь все выставочное: и село не село, а сплошной обман. Беленые одноэтажные дома с каминными трубами, но ни одна не закопчена — у всех котел в подвале. Медная посуда на кухнях блестит, подвешенная под потолком, а у беленой стены электрическая плита и на ней стальная кастрюля.   
По полю за окном медленно описывает круг поливалка. Туда соваться не следует — опрыскивают не только водой, но и ядом от насекомых. Вдалеке маячит до карикатурности сельский домик, но он, должно быть, такой же ненастоящий, как и этот, дядин, где даже гараж притворяется старинным сараем с белеными стенами и крышей из соломы.  
Велосипед старинным не притворяется — просто старый. Объездить его стоило большой ссадины на плече, но это лучше, чем свалиться в канаву. А еще через эту ненастоящую деревню проходит хорошее шоссе, и по нему можно с утра ехать и ехать куда-нибудь мимо изгородей, которые подрезают садовники раз в две недели.  
Макс здесь уже почти неделю, он крутит педали, и все, с кем он успел познакомиться — либо взрослые, либо такие же городские дети, отправленные родителями к родственникам на лето. И те, и другие ахают над его ссадиной, хотя он сам залил ее зеленкой и заклеил пластырем, и она почти не болит. Все о ней спрашивают, так что лучше, хоть и жарко, надеть рубашку с рукавом подлинней, чтобы все забыли. И лучше прятать руки — старый солидол въелся, пока перебирал цепь и смазывал ее заново.  
Дядя на затею с велосипедом сказал «хорошо», дал денег на новые камеры, но, увидев перемазанные руки, прокомментировал, что все же лучше доверять такую работу профессиональному механику, который за небольшие деньги сделает все много быстрее и надежнее: «Учись ценить свое время, Макс».  
У Макса впереди все лето — целая вечность времени, из которого он готов выделить целый день с хвостом на возню именно с этой старой железкой. Что-то в этом было от Робинзона Крузо, который на острове был совсем один и делал все сам из того, что оказалось под рукой.  
В это лето Макс Рош — островитянин. Он поднимается спозаранку и верхом объезжает свои владения, представляя, что остался совсем один. И скоро изгороди разрастутся, газоны расцветут сорняками, а голуби похудеют настолько, что смогут улететь. Или представляет, что он один из тех американских мальчишек, которые подрабатывают, развозя утренние газеты по округе.  
Он бы развозил газеты не за деньги, а просто так, но такая игра вряд ли понравилась бы взрослым. Почему-то они в таких случаях думают, что ты всерьез хочешь стать почтальоном, объездчиком лошадей, рыбаком. Говорят что-то вроде: «А готов ли ты носить тяжелую сумку и в дождь и снег?», «А любишь ли ты выгребать навоз?», «Стоит тебя свозить на рыбообрабатывающий комбинат». Им больше нравятся такие игры, где нужно по буквам сказать, как пишется слово. Или перечислить всех маршалов Наполеона. Или «Монополия».  
С картами пока неясно. Но всегда можно сделать вид, что раскладывал пасьянс.  
Робинзон, охотник, почтальон — утром он снова в пути. Делает поворот чуть быстрее, чем обычно, и чуть было не падает на полном скаку с велосипеда. Проломив кусты, наперерез ему на дорогу вылетает что-то рыже-полосатое, катится кубарем.  
Из-за кустов при этом слышится топот и что-то вроде «А ну стой!» и «Мы тебя не больно побьем».  
Рыжий мальчишка в перемазанной полосатой майке поднимается, отряхивается, оглядывается — бежать или драться. Затем внимательно смотрит на Макса:  
— Подвезешь?  
В это лето Сальвадо Альенде президент, Исабель Перрон — первая леди и премьер, а Макс Рош считает, что правильный ответ:  
— Держись крепче.

***

 

— Да, вывез. А потом он слезает и говорит: «Я заплачу!». А у самого во-от такой фингал намечается, но это еще что. Смотрю, он не то отдышаться не может, не то тошнит его. Все, думаю, приехали. А он берет и зуб сплевывает.  
— Зуб?  
Девушки ойкают, и Пип спешит их успокоить:  
— Всего-то молочный ушатали. Последний. Смотрите, какой хороший новый вырос.  
Анни невольно улыбается в ответ, а более серьезная Жанна переспрашивает:  
— Макс, так что, ты его и вправду за деньги подвез?  
На что Макс Рош мотает головой, а Пип торжественно провозглашает:  
— Лучше. Я тогда его взял в свой отряд. Такое ни за какие деньги не купишь.  
И это правда. Их отряд лучший в округе хотя бы потому, что в округе не нашлось никого, кто умеет играть в эту их странную игру: помесь пряток, спортивного ориентирования и обычного дуракаваляния. У них нет ни устава, ни инструктора. Нет костров и клятв, песен у костра и расстановки лагеря, как у скаутов, над которыми они — все пятеро — насмехаются изо всех сил. Особенно в присутствии милых кузин Бернадотте.  
«Можно подумать, затянутый ремень и вежливость хоть кому-то помогли».  
Операция «Кондор» разворачивается в полную силу, обстановка между Сомали и Эфиопией — то есть между Соединенными Штатами и Советами — накаляется, а дядя уже как-то сказал:  
— Макс, я ни в коем случае не осуждаю твой выбор, но, мне кажется, в скаутском лагере ты проводил бы время с куда большей пользой.  
«Зато в лагере черта с два бы мне позволили бы стрелять по банкам до тех пор, пока не попаду», — Рош в последнее время все чаще молчит, потому что об идеалах следует помалкивать. Особенно в узком семейном кругу света над столом с крахмальной скатертью в доме дяди и тети, куда его отправляют уже четвертое лето.  
В доме Бернадотте стол никогда не был лакированным — просто широченные доски, укатанные до гладкости, тысячу раз выскобленные и окаченные кипятком, на них Анни месит тесто, а рядом пристроил локти Пип:  
— Подумаешь. Ну, положим, отправят тебя в лагерь. Ты же там первым парнем будешь, я тебя всему научил. Узлы и козыряния освоишь.  
Он здорово вытянулся за эту зиму — с приятелями по школе, которых видишь каждый день, такого не замечаешь.  
— Не в этом дело, — поправляет очки Макс. — Я не потому. Я думаю в военный лицей податься. Как думаешь, возьмут?  
— Ого, — комментирует Жанна, — Берегись, командир. Ты вырастил будущего маршала.  
Девушки семейства Бернадотте бывают милыми и смешливыми, но Макс уже знает, насколько все рыжие остры на язык, а потому не обращает внимания и продолжает:  
— Понимаешь, Пип, со мной папа уже начал говорить о...  
— А. Типа «поприще», «жизненная стезя», «не налажай, делая выбор», — жмурится Бернадотте, никакой не родственник маршалу, но, вполне возможно, десятая вода на киселе тем ирландским католикам, что триста лет назад поступали на службу Франции, Испании, Австрии. — Ну так не налажай. Ты же можешь банкиром стать, как твой, вот к чему это все.  
Сам Бернадотте-младший банкиром стать не может по многим причинам. Хотя бы потому, что учится так себе. И не в той школе. И, хоть дед у него и ветеран, но почему-то ни пенсии, ни наград не имеет, хоть не служил коллаборационистам, это точно. И никто из его семьи нигде не работает — хотя дядья и двоюродные-троюродные братья вечно в разъездах, но об этом не говорят как о «командировках».  
— Или историком, ты же здорово шпаришь, — Пип уже на ходу машет рукой, мол, пошли, и Макс вскидывается со стула, ударившись коленкой. Они оба в последнее время сплошные локти и коленки в синяках и ссадинах.  
— К ужину будет пирог, — Анни не говорит, ни когда ужин, ни кто будет, а также не гарантирует, что в случае опоздания оставит им кусок. Ужин в этом хаотично построенном и достроенном доме, где живут три поколения разросшейся семьи — это регулярное стихийное бедствие, спрогнозировать развитие которого невозможно. Но, если ты раз был приглашен, то можешь приходить когда угодно, и только Макс каждый раз церемонно благодарит, это уже стало привычной шуткой:  
— Для меня честь принять ваше предложение. А сейчас вынужден...  
— Ты где застрял? — кричит Пип со двора, он все так же принимает решения быстрее всех и не тратит время на церемонии и разъяснения. Макс машет сестрам рукой, выходит во двор, на палящее солнце, посмеиваясь:  
— Так, предавался историческим воспоминаниям. Кстати. Я же никогда не спрашивал. Чего они тогда к тебе прикопались? Ты же был такой малень...  
И тут же уворачивается от подножки, чтобы почти свалиться под лапы курам от тычка плечом.  
Куры на дворе — огороженном сеткой пустыре за домом — рябые, мелкие и разнородные. Несут мелкие яйца, ни на какие выставки и медали не претендуют, а жизнь свою оканчивают в супе.  
— Прощения прошу, командир.  
— То-то же. Еще бы корсиканцем обозвал.  
— О, маленький капрал! Разрешите обратиться... Хотя нет. Какой из тебя сицилиец. Вот, может быть, Шеннон, он почти ирландец. Как тебе кличка — «Кот»?  
— Опять сказочки читаешь. Рассказывай, в чем там штука.  
Сам Бернадотте Форсайта не уважает с тех пор, как узнал, что в «Дне шакала» снайпер работал безо всякого корректировщика и дублера. «Будь их двое — то они бы ухлопали президента», хотя «штука» с костылем и с порохом им обоим нравится. В любой, даже фуфловой, даже «вот сказка» книге есть какая-то «штука», и Рош, попутно обрисовав экономическую и геополитическую ситуацию выдуманной республики Зангаро, переходит к описанию штурма дворца диктатора.  
— «Посадил себя в большой, изолированный загон для расстрела», ага. И начали с минометов. Примерно так же, как мы в прошлом году? Ну, с сараем?  
Рош подтверждает. Противник (в тот раз это была группа городских мальчишек, решивших, что в «зарницу» они играют лучше и посмевших бросить вызов) решил, что будет отличной идеей всей командой с флагом закрыться в сарае на засов и караулить пару окон, через которые только и можно было ожидать штурма.  
Зря они окошко под стрехой не учли. Да и наружного наблюдения никакого.  
— Аматоры, — Бернадотте не прочь вспомнить в подробностях, как было сделано. Всего пара подожженных дымовых шашек — а какой эффект. В закрытом-то помещении. Повыбегали все тараканчиками, прямо под обстрел.  
Рош ни дяде с теткой, ни затем родителям о подробностях не говорил. Рискованно все же: вдруг бы что-то все-таки загорелось, вдруг кто-то бы отравился, вдруг приставная лестница оказалась бы недостаточно прочной. Вдруг бы он сам ее не удержал.  
Пип же после победы заявил, что готовая шашка — ерунда и не стоит потраченных денег, а вот самоделка из газеты и селитры — вот это да, ему дед принцип объяснил. Хотя, конечно, все это игрушки.  
— На самом деле закидали бы гранатами. Или да, миномет. И что дальше?  
— А дальше проломили ворота, у них еще был ракетомет, — Рош увлекается, машет руками, забывает про жару, пыльную дорогу сначала вниз, с холма, а потом еще с милю вдоль канала, где от бывшей мельницы остался только фундамент да пара стен. Да подвал с навешенный замком. Штаб и склад отряда, все по-настоящему.  
Они уже почти пришли, история «Кота» Шеннона и его отряда почти окончена, когда Пип невпопад отвечает:  
— А вот я ничего не спланировал, совсем мозгов никаких не было, и все равно полез. Не догадался сразу каждого поодиночке подкараулить.  
— Меня бы попросил, — Макс не сомневается, что помог бы и тогда, еще вовсе не командиру, не другу, а просто незнакомому мальчишке, ввязавшемуся в неравную драку.  
— Спасибо, — Пип трет обгоревший нос в веснушках. — Но тут другое дело. То, что они говорили, и говорят — правда.  
В беседах сверстников отзывы о командире варьируются от восхищенных попыток ругаться до почти настоящих ругательств, которые Рош до сих пор приписывал зависти.  
Не то чтобы Макс не думал о том, почему при этом молчат взрослые. И почему еще много чего. Он думал, но предпочитал не додумываться, не складывать раз и два и три, наблюдения и факты. То, что в большом, беспорядочно построенном доме Бернадотте хозяйки — женщины, а мужчины, даже дед — выглядят временными постояльцами. Ни дипломов на стенах, ни рабочей одежды, ни работы в конторе с девяти до пяти. Анни и Жанна умеют готовить, то есть действительно умеют, а не как мама или тетя, и совсем умеют шить. То есть даже зимнее пальто.  
Однажды Макс видел, как они с тем же смехом и шуточками, что помешивают варенье в большом тазу, или стучат швейной машинкой, развернули на столе мешковину, разложили ветошь и паклю. Какие-то банки, отвертки и штыри. И коробки, похожие на сигарные.  
Игра эта называлась «разбери, смажь и собери старый хлам». Пип объяснил, что это только для своих, и что несерьезно, они же тяжеленные, а что легкое — то изношенно в хлам, а деталей для вот этого девятизарядного «Руби» не выпускают уже лет тридцать как. Не то что «Парабеллум», вот он...  
— Девчонки, вы что, у деда взяли? Тот самый, трофейный?  
— Он сам дал. Сказал, чтобы практиковались.  
В фотоальбоме семейства Бернадотте все больше вырезки из газет — на английском, испанском, еще каких-то языках. Рядом с вырезками приклеены потертые конверты с невиданными марками. На редких фото — мужчины в разной форме с невиданными нашивками. Выражение всех лиц в чем-то похоже, и дело не в том, кто на черно-белом расплывчатом снимке рыжий. Что-то решенное есть уже в том, что Пип, листая страницу за страницей, очень редко сбивается, когда называет места и даты, кое-что можно найти в книгах, в старых газетах, а о чем-то еще бубнят радиопередачи, составляются дополнения к Женевским конвенциям, еще никто не знает о том, что Родезия превратится в Зимбабве. Бернадотте-младший уже возится с тяжелым замком, с сопением поддевает тяжелую крышку, но не просит помощи, чтобы поднять.  
Вокруг не шевелится ни одна травинка, затихли цикады, солнце повисло на безоблачном небе начищенным тазом, а двое мальчишек ежатся от сыроватого холода, идущего из-под откинутого люка.  
— Но ты их все-таки подстерег.  
— Конечно. Если такое раз начнут — уже не слезут, засада по всем фронтам.  
— И правильно. Пусть не болтают о том, о чем не знают.  
— А? Наверное. Ну что, сегодня берем? Нет, не эти пукалки. А вот. И вот патроны.  
— Ого.  
— Да. Из такой от вороны только перья останутся... если попадешь.  
— Постараюсь.

***

 

— ...короче, и ружье неправильное, и документов на него нет, и спрятать его негде, и гильзы мы подобрать уже не успевали. А тут лесник. Хорошо хоть, что мы только ворон стреляли. Вот и вся история меня и моих неприятностей с законом, — Макс утирает лоб, но не от волнения. К здешней южной жаре просто невозможно привыкнуть. Но здесь ему предстоит еще два года, а потому привыкать придется.  
В военной школе придется еще жарче, а это еще лицей. Похоже на игру. Форму надевать только по праздникам: пройти парадным шагом мимо учебного корпуса или постоять почетным караулом у статуи Рене Доброго. Ученики делятся не на классы, а на взводы, а во взводах весьма четко видно деление на детей из военных семей и всех остальных.  
Эдуард — из «остальных», определенных сюда «потому что дисциплина» и «может, он образумится». От таких у классных старост одна головная боль, но Макс уже полгода как назначен, но еще ни разу не жаловался. У него самого в личном деле из-за давешнего эпизода с незарегистрированным карабином, переделанным из боевого, стоит пометка «нуждается в наблюдении». Из-за этого чуть было поступление не сорвалось.  
Но в глазах однокашников это как раз не порок.  
— Ну ты вообще. А ружье у дяди взял? И он же потом за тебя заступался? Здорово выкрутился.  
Тогда он и вправду выкрутился — ну, подумаешь, выговор на словах, да отметка. Даже штрафа не было, только предупреждение. Отец не приезжал, был занят, а по телефону сказал: «Я думал, ты давно уже вырос из этих игрушек».  
Дядя устроил более подробный разбор: «Не понимаю, зачем ты соврал и впутал меня в эту ложь. Объяснись».  
«Он мой друг, — объяснился Макс. — У него бы неприятности были, и у семьи его тоже».  
«Конечно, хорошо, что ты защищаешь своих знакомых. Но постарайся больше не попадать в такие ситуации. И подумай о том, по чьей вине ты в них оказался».  
— Выкрутился, ага, — кивает Макс. — И меня решили сюда.  
Затем был семейный совет, где он сидел, опустив голову и скрестив под столом пальцы. Выбор шел между курсом подготовки для поступления в высшую школу финансов и: «Думаю, ему стоит посмотреть на военную службу поближе. "Хорошо учиться, чтобы хорошо служить". Уровень подготовки бакалавров у них отличный. И за три года можно определиться с приоритетами».  
— Ага. Такие суровые-суровые. А потом шлют по три-четыре письма на неделю, — судит Эдвард по своему опыту.  
— Ну, это и от дяди еще. Все-таки он за меня поручился, и вообще. Я ему тоже пишу.  
— Все равно у тебя каждый раз пачка толще всех. Кто-то есть еще. Колись.  
— Поймал. Ладно. Только это секрет. Она...  
— Да. Никому не скажу.  
— Только ты не смейся.  
— Серьезно, рассказывай.  
— Она в Испании, и мы вместе...  
— Ого. Сколько лет ей?  
— ...занимаемся языковой практикой.  
— Языковой, в смысле?  
— Во всех. Она пишет мне по-французски, я ей отвечаю по-испански. А затем исправляем друг у друга ошибки и пишем, что не так.  
— Хоть красивая она? Взрослая?  
— Ну не знаю. Пишет, что ей сорок.  
— Связался со старухой!  
— ...хотя, наверно, — заключает Макс с растерянным видом, — она старше. У нее внук, кажется. Ну что, получается, я тебе две правды рассказал, вместо одной. Так что с тебя вызов.  
Эдвард немедленно спадает с лица и начинает очень внимательно смотреть в окно, в большой мир, где советские войска уже вторглись в Афганистан, свергнут режим Пол Пота, энергетический кризис в Иране разрастается, а на миниатюрном плацу в миниатюрно-красивом южном городке вовсю идет подготовка к завтрашнему параду по случаю годовщины взятия Бастилии.  
— Даже два вызова. Первый — нагладь стрелку на брюках нормально. И ботинки почисти. Будешь направляющим завтра стоять.  
— Что? Ну Мааакс.  
— Ничего. Ты же умеешь. Просто офицер-воспитатель как обозвал тебя чучелом, так тебя и задвигают внутрь коробки, а ведь ты же шагаешь лучше всех в роте. Да. И второе. Как закончим, никуда не уходи. В парадном в город и пойдем.  
— Зачем еще?  
— Потому что надо сфотографироваться. Обязательно. И чтобы по три фото, с запасом.  
— Одну свой испаночке-бабушке пошлешь?  
— А кому захочу, тому и пошлю. 

***

 

«…и я сначала постоянно забывал отправить Анни фотографию, а затем куда-то она затерялась, потом у меня были выпускные экзамены, но уж после них было бы просто свинством с моей стороны не приехать. Тебя не я застал, но все равно был очень рад увидеть, что дела у вас идут хорошо…»  
Сейчас Макс отправляет свои толстые письма реже, но до сих пор выводит адрес по памяти.  
Жанна обвенчалась с каким-то из тулонской эскадры и уехала. Анна до сих пор шьет — на заказ, и подумывает нанять еще одну помощницу. Отряд вырос и распался — и кто-то, кажется, то ли по взятке, то ли по протекции попал в ту самую высшую школу финансов.  
«…видимо, я все же не в ладах с математикой, потому мне кажется, что вычислять угол возвышения при наводке с поправкой на мощность все же интереснее, чем выводить оптимальный процент кредитования с учетом возможных рисков и прибыли…»  
«…зима задалась с самого начала. Битых три часа очищали плац от снега. Затем до мсье будущих офицеров дошло, что дело швах и что их заметает почище, чем на Смоленском тракте. Пришлось проявить сообразительность и поискать по карманам. Найденного хватило, чтобы водитель муниципальной снегоуборочной машины несколько откорректировал маршрут и за полчаса расчистил площадь, где мы с лопатами бы провозились до утра и без толку…»  
Письма всегда возвращаются, но уже исчерканные поверх. Карандашом, брызчатой чернильной ручкой, мелко, но четко:  
«Точно, ты свинья, что меня не дождался. На два дня разминулись».  
«Рад, что ты сладил все же с испанским. Куда полезнее английского, проверено».  
«У нас сейчас сезон дождей, так что никто из лагеря не въезжает и не выезжает. Черт его знает, когда удастся почту отправить. На полосе препятствий теперь можно плавать брасом. Надеюсь, завтра выплыву. Или откачают».  
Макс поначалу пытался хранить все, но что-то потерял во время маневров, что-то у него украли, приняв за любовную переписку, что-то просто истрепалось от времени. Теперь он сохраняет только каждое последнее из писем, переданных через Анни, которая всегда меняет конверт, или его и не было, этого конверта с чужими марками, множеством штемпелей и без обратного адреса.  
Ничего, что могло бы уточнить место, где сейчас находится, или куда потом, по окончанию подготовки, отправляется Бернадотте-младший. Лесото, Гаити, Уганда. По морю плывет «Хиан-Си», на борту тринадцать с гаком тонн токсичных отходов. Кто примет этот груз?  
«Один мой самый хороший знакомый», — смеется про себя Рош, но ему вовсе не смешно запечатывать конверт с письмом, которое когда-нибудь не вернется. Легче уж самому оборвать эту затянувшуюся на годы переписку, признать, что у него, кадета, а сейчас, например, еще и дежурного по корпусу, вагон и маленькая тележка обязанностей, что список не сходится на двоих — ушли в самоволку, вот же обалдуи, предупреждать же надо, он бы прикрыл...  
Пип тоже пишет, что нянчится со «своими» как с детьми малыми, но все равно то какой-то обалдуй хлебанул неочищенной воды, то не проверил ботинок на предмет многоножки.  
Строки на бумаге у обоих то и дело мельчают и ползут наискосок вверх — так бывает, когда вырубает прямо на ходу, лицом в стол. А часа через четыре просыпаешься — за окном еще зимняя ночь, или непроглядная тропическая темнота — и снова огурцом, командуй давай.

***

 

— Тоже мне, а еще офицер. Я у механиков запчасть нулевую для него брал, от сердца оторвал…  
Когда градусник, прилепленный, очевидно, для смеха, показывает под семьдесят на солнце, то даже поругаться сил нет. Получается только вялое бормотание, очень убаюкивающее.  
— …а он! Мне! «Спасибо»! Тьфу. Где таких только учили.  
— Ага, — обозначает согласие Макс и смотрит на часы. На перекачку бензина, солярки и отгрузку воды уйдет еще минут двадцать, которые ему еще терпеть излияния хорунжего Дубчека, старшего связиста аэропорта.  
— Вот скажите, поручик!  
Вся база поляков — одна взлетная полоса, диспетчерская, да казарма, вокруг одни горы. Ночью холод собачий, днем жара. Живут, как робинзоны, а потому болтают в охоту со всеми проезжающими, пусть даже и с французскими транспортниками. Рош тут уже в третий раз, знает всех, и все его знают, а потому не удерживается:  
— Не понимаю, Владислав, зачем тебя заслали в эту дыру.  
— Не понимаешь. Сам попросился. Тут хотя бы тихо. Пройдут мимо и не заметят.  
— А к столице поближе? И командование, и снабжение.  
— Вот их-то первым делом бомбить и будут. Или как пять лет назад — одна машина взрывчатки в казарму и аллё. А тут мы кому нахер нужны.  
И, помолчав, добавляет:  
— Да никому мы все тут нахер не нужны. Ни тем, ни этим. А мы все равно вперлись. Голубые каски, е-мое. Союз развалили, в Белграде чер-те что, но нет, мы премся сюда, у нас гуманитарная миссия, охереть. Вон, на днях саперы в увольнительную отправлялись. Шведы, что ли. Рассказывали. Утром ты им поле расчищаешь, а ночью те же самые, из деревни, в тебя стреляют. Ну его нафиг, еще два месяца — и кончится контракт…  
Макс почти спит. Колонне еще два дня по горам, еще пять застав по пути, а затем обратно, в столицу, там посольство, снабжают хорошо, и служится не так уж и плохо, от сопровождения до сопровождения. Особенно если не трепать языком обо всем, что думаешь, как некоторые островитяне.  
— …и не изображают при этом, что это все во имя мира во всем мире. И самолетик у них свой, и еще они какие-то, блин, транспортные услуги оказывают. Были вчера, дозаправлялись.  
«Ничего себе ко мне доверие. Или это от сидения сиднем крыша едет?» — удивляется спросонья Рош такой откровенности, а затем смотрит на бумагу, которую ему предъявляет Дубчек.  
Штамп размазан, но в отпечатке есть что-то схожее с крылатым конем. Очень, очень стилизованным, потому что когда-то давно у двух мальчишек был кусок мешковины, банка масляной краски и большая малярная кисть.   
— Какие черти. У них и с нашими контракт, садиться могут, где хотят, вот, регистрировались честь по чести, а вот за бензин наличными платили. Козлы летающие, аж с дальнего юга пролетом.  
— Это пегас, — поправляет Макс автоматически, а затем убеждается, что это ему не приснилось. — Погоди. Вчера?  
— Так я о чем. Частная, блин, военная компания. Как это у них название. Перелетные птицы которые.  
— Дикие гуси. Дикие гуси.  
Срок контракта у старшего лейтенанта Макса Роша истекает через пять месяцев и две недели.

***

 

«Лежать очень неплохо, чтоб меня на службе так кормили, а тебя, как заживешь до ходячести — комиссуют. Здесь не Иностранный Легион, дуй обратно, лягушатник» — говорит один из соседей-немцев в палате.  
В первую неделю Рош даже думает, что подлечат и вернут обратно в часть — глупая история, сидел на броне, когда водитель сдал назад резко, ну колено расшиб. Ну, неделю-другую по вечерам перед телевизором в больничном холле.  
На вторую неделю по телевизору показывают подбитый БТР и что-то, что было бензовозом — остатки попавшей под обстрел автоколонны. Пара секунд знакомого пейзажа в эфире.  
И теперь Рош дует только туда и обратно по коридору, а иногда, для тренировки, верх и вниз по лестнице. Старается не слишком опираться на костыль, но и не перегружать ногу. Все по рекомендациям врача.   
О том, что костыль съезжает и зацепается, врач не предупредил.  
— Виноват, прошу прощения.  
И только затем смотрит, кого это он так двинул по ноге и сам едва не упал. Это кто-то из контуженных: перевязана чуть ли не вся голова, замотан левый глаз. Глаз зрячий — зеленый и внимательный. Из-под повязки беспорядочно торчат длинноватые рыжие волосы. Полосатая больничная пижама. И спрашивает:  
— Подвезешь?  
И, указывая на повязку:  
— Ерунда, новый вырастет.


End file.
